Everything About Us
by Alphabcd
Summary: Dia menginginkannya, tapi ia tak bisa. Dia ingin menyentuhnya, tapi.. ia tak bisa menyentuhnya lebih. Allu/Killu. Incest. Fem!Alluka Rate: M


"Kita adalah saudara kandung, benar?"

Gadis itu tersenyum mengiyakan pertanyaan yang berulang-ulang Killua tanyakan. Fakta yang membuatnya ia gusar. Hubungan yang membuat perasaannya salah. Cinta yang tidak boleh ia ungkapkan. Dan seorang adik perempuan yang tidak boleh ia cintai sebagai seorang wanita.

Walaupun Alluka adalah keturunan Zoldyck yang disembunyikan identitasnya. Gadis itu tetap saudaranya. Killua tak bisa menyangkal fakta itu.

Killua menatap lurus ke dalam mata Alluka, seraya mencengkram pundaknya.

"Apa aku boleh mencintaimu seperti ini?"

Alluka mengerjapkan matanya. Apa yang baru saja Killua lakukan? Ia diam seribu bahasa. Ia mencerna pertanyaan yang Killua berikan setelah ia menciumnya.

Setelah sepersekian detik, ia menjawabnya.

"Tidak, tidak boleh.."

Dan Killua tahu bahwa itu yang akan gadis itu ucapkan padanya. Ia semakin gusar. Ia masih mencengkram kedua pundaknya. Menatap utuh sosok yang berada di hadapannya itu. "Ini salah, onii-chan.." ucapnya pelan. Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya. "Aku tahu." Jawab Killua. Hingga akhirnya ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Alluka seraya membisikkan kata maaf berulang-ulang.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Ia menggeleng serya membalas pelukan Killua. "Alluka tidak membencimu, Alluka sangat menyayangimu.." jawabnya. Setidaknya jawaban yang ia lontarkan membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Mungkin ia tidak membencinya. Tapi.. mungkinkah perlakuannya akan berubah padanya?

Killua tahu benar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan tadi salah. Harusnya ia bisa sedikit mengontrol dirinya. Ia tak kuasa akan perasaannya. Killua selalu ingin menyentuhnya lebih. Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia ingin memilikinya. Tapi ia tak bisa. Dia selalu menginginkannya. Dan dia tidak bisa menginginkannya lebih dari itu.

Tapi ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Killua tak ingin menjadi sosok yang egois, yang memaksakan perasaan cintanya yang salah terhadap Alluka. Ia merasa kalau ia harus pergi untuk sementara. Mungkin ia benar-benar harus pergi. Setidaknya, untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Ia selalu berharap suatu saat perasaan cintanya akan pergi. Ia ingin melupakan perasaannya. Karena Killua tak ingin Alluka berubah. Ia ingin Alluka bahagia.

* * *

"Aku pergi.."

Alluka menatap siluet Killua yang menghilang, dan semakin jauh. Ia benar-benar memutuskan untuk pergi. Killua pergi lagi dari sisinya.

'Apa onii-chan masih merasa bersalah?' Ia bertanya-tanya. Alluka tidak tahu berapa lama Killua akan pergi. Dan lelaki itu sama sekali tak memberi tahunya. Yang ia katakan hanya 'aku akan pergi untuk sementara, jaga dirimu baik-baik.'

Tapi.. sementara itu sampai kapan? Dia tidak memberinya kepastian. Ia menghela nafas gusar. Hatinya sakit. Sejujurnya, Alluka tak ingin Killua pergi dari sisinya. Ia tak membencinya karena ia mencintainya. Ia senang jika Killua mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Gadis itu hanya bingung. Ia takut akan kenyataan ini.

Apa yang akan kedua orang tuanya lakukan jika mereka tahu? Apa yang saudara-saudaranya lakukan jika mereka juga tahu? Mereka pasti akan memisahkan mereka. Karena hubungan yang mereka ingin jalani itu mustahil. Keduanya tahu jika cinta mereka mustahil.

Mungkin mereka akan membuat Alluka semakin jauh dari cahaya. Mungkin selamanya ia akan selalu berada di kegelapan. Dimana ia hanya merasakan kesepian dan rasa hampa tak berujung. Memenjarakannya dalam keputus asaan kembali. Toh, selama ini Alluka sudah terbiasa dengan rasa kesepian. Dia selalu ditemani oleh teman-temannya yang tak bernyawa dan hampa.

Tapi setidaknya di masa itu selalu ada Killua. Satu-satunya harapannya.

Sekarang Killua pergi...

Karena perasaan cinta yang menyimpang itu. Alluka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia menyesal tak memberi tahu Killua perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Onii-chan.. " bisiknya lirih. Ia meneteskan air matanya. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menjalani hari-harinya seperti dulu. Sebelum Killua kembali, seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

Ini sudah hampir satu tahun.

Killua masih belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu untuk Alluka. Ia pergi menjalankan misinya sebagai seorang Hunter bersama Gon, dan Kurapika. Ia benar-benar ingin melupakannya sejenak. Ia berharap perasannya terasa lebih baik dan ia tak sekacau saat itu. Killua mungkin bisa melupakannya, tapi ia tak bisa meghilangkan perasaannya.

Gon dan Kurapika mengetahuinya. Mereka tak banyak berkomentar. Tak pula menjauhinya maupun menghujatnya karena mengetahui aib itu. Lagipula, tak ada yang bisa menyalahi dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta. Karena urusan hati benar-benar sentimentil.

Lelaki itu menengadah menatap bulan yang tengah bersinar di langit malam musim panas. Tak ada awan yang menutupinya, dan bulan itu berbentuk bulat sempurna.

Tiba-tiba ia terbayang wajahnya malam itu. Ia merindukannya.

Killua sudah pergi terlalu lama. Ia bahkan melewatkan ulang tahun ke enam belas Alluka. Ia rindu hari-harinya bersama gadis itu.

Sekarang juga ia ingin pulang. Ia ingin bertemu Alluka-nya. Killua ingin memeluknya. Ia rindu aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Killua bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia mencari pena dan kertas untuk menulis pesan kepada Kurapika dan Gon bahwa ia akan pergi.

Sejak dulu, ia telah memutuskan untuk melindungi Alluka. Sekarang, ia akan lebih melindunginya. Bahkan dari dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Onii-chan... apa kau tidak akan kembali?"

Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri seraya menatap bulan malam ini yang tengah bersinar dari jendela kecil di kamarnya. Ia tak tahu bahwa sedari tadi Killua tengah berada di belakangnya. Mengamatinya. Ia tengah bersandar di dinding kamarnya. Lelaki itu berjalan pelan. Kemudian menelusupkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Alluka dari belakang.

"Aku kembali, Alluka.." bisiknya seraya menghirup aroma gadis itu.

"Onii-chan!" balas Alluka kaget. Matanya berkaca-kaca, sampai ia meneteskan cairan hangat itu. Tanda rindunya yang mendalam terhadap Killua. Darahnya berdesir hebat dan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat ketika Killua membenamkan wajahnya ke lekukan lehernya. Rasanya lega setelah bertemu kembali dengannya. Alluka mengusap lembut puncak kepala kakaknya itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lagi. Apa aku terlalu lama pergi meninggalkanmu?"

"Ya.. kau pergi terlalu lama. Tapi, berapa lamapun itu aku akan menunggumu. Aku rela menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk menunggumu, Onii-chan.. " jawabnya. Ia terisak pelan. Rasanya hatinya sakit, tetapi ia lega. Sedikitnya Alluka dapat menyampaikan perasaannya untuk Killua.

Killua mengeratkan pelukanya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Alluka.. aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Sekarang, kau boleh membenciku, marah, apapun itu. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu... maaf, karena aku tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini.."

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Ia melepaskan pelukan Killua kemudian berbalik untuk menatapnya. Tangan mungilnya menangkup pipi lelaki itu. Ia berjinjit untuk dapat mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Killua kemudian menciumnya.

"Aku juga... sebelum kau jatuh cinta padaku. Tapi aku selalu takut. Mungkin saat itu aku yang berpikir bahwa kau yang akan membenciku. Karena aku tahu akhir dari hubungan ini.."

"Jangan memikirkan akhir dari hubungan kita... karena aku, kau, kita tidak pernah tahu. Aku pikir cukup dengan menjalaninya saja seperti biasa. Mari berpura-pura seolah tak ada halangan, dan batasan untuk hubungan kita.." Bisiknya.

Alluka memeluknya erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang lelaki itu. Killua mengusap lembut rambut Alluka.

* * *

Kala itu, bulan menjadi saksi rahasia hubungan mereka yang terlarang.

Kedua mata itu tenggelam pada perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Mereka tahu, sejak mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan berbeda itu salah.

Mereka tenggelam dalam buaian-buaian nafsu yang menggelora. Tapi, mereka tak bisa menginginkan satu sama lain seperti sepasang kekasih.

Dari awal, hubungan ini sudah salah. Segala sesuatu tentang mereka terlarang. Mereka sudah tidak perduli lagi. Sekarang, mereka menginginkan satu sama lain.

"Onii-chan..."

Jemari lentiknya bergerak meremas surai silver Killua. Sementara lelaki itu sibuk menghujami kecupan di lehernya, perlahan turun ke bahu dan dadanya.

"... Alluka," Killua mendesahkan namanya.

Ia mensejajarkan kembali wajahnya untuk menatap Alluka. Killua mengusap pipinya lembut. Wajah Alluka tengah merona merah. Malam itu, ia terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Killua tak bisa berhenti mengecup bibir ranumnya yang memerah. Ia kembali melumatnya lembut. Jemari-jemarinya membelai tubuh Alluka yang tak berbalut sehelai benang pun, mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya.

"ahhh.."

Desahan lembut Alluka membuatnya semakin gila. Ya, dia gila.. dia sudah gila karena bercinta dengan adiknya sendiri. Ia tak perduli. Karena sekarang Alluka adalah miliknya seutuhnya.

Alluka tepat berada di bawah tubuhnya. Killua berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya. Menatap Alluka, dan dia juga tengah menatapnya.

"Alluka... Segala sesuatu tentang kita memang terlarang, dan aku tidak perduli tentang itu.. aku mencintaimu" ucapnya sambil mengecup kening Alluka.

"Aku menginginkanmu.." tepat setelah itu. Killua mencium bibir Alluka lagi. Melumat bibir itu lembut. Dan Alluka membalas ciumannya. Gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Killua memperdalam ciumannya.

Mereka menghabiskan malam mereka. Saling menyebut nama satu sama lain. Desah nafas mereka menghiasi ruangan remang-remang itu. Dan saling mengutarakan isi hati yang sulit mereka ungkapkan.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
